Rook Blonko
Summary Rook Blonko is a Revonnahgander and Ben's new partner after Gwen and Kevin left the team temporarly. He was a Plumber, but was later promoted to the rank of Magister. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 7-A ''' '''Name: Rook Blonko Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: At least 16, he's a little older than Ben Classification: Revonnahgander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Combat Master, Energy Projection with Proto-Tool, Weapon Master (The Proto-Tool is a high-tech multi-functional weapon that can turn into a Blaster, Power Sword, Quantum Staff, Bow, Grappler, Shield, Fishing Pole and many other equipment), Mana Manipulation (both Magic and Life-energy) with the Alpha Rune stone, Teleportation and Portal Creation with Gwen's Spellbook in conjunction with the Alpha Rune stone Attack Potency: At least Small City level, likely Mountain level (Kept up with Khyber) Speed: FTL combat speed and reactions (Can perceive the Time Beast move faster than light. Comparable to Khyber) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should at least be comparable to Heatblast and Kickin Hawk) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least Small City level, likely Mountain level (Took hits from Khyber) Stamina: Very High (Can fight multiple opponents on his level despite being weakened by extreme temperatures. Went through Plumber and Martial Arts training) Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with Proto-Tool Standard Equipment: Proto-Tool, Proto-Tech Armor, Scanner, Gwen's Spellbook (temporarily) Intelligence: Genius. Rook is a master in terms of strategy and battle tactics. He also provides an amount of common sense to offset Ben's impulsiveness and lack of subtlety. Rook is quite proficient in the usage of technology and machinery having shown a remarkable skill for creating electronic jamming devices when he fashioned an electron entanglement disruptor to escape an electromagnetic barrier. Has shown comparable knowledge to Kevin Levin in terms of spacecrafts. Weaknesses: Rook can't handle high temperatures for long periods of time, due to having fur. Rook is a 'by-the-book' Plumber and at times can be too rigid. As a result, he can sometimes be at a disadvantage when facing against an unpredictable foe and needs to think-outside-of-the-box. Rook's Proto-Tool can be absorbed by beings such as Malware. Feats: *Rook has shown limited knowledge of magic. However, it requires him to be in close proximity of the Alpha Rune to actually perform the spells. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Proto-Tech Armor:' According to Rook, Proto-Tech Armor is strong enough to protect the wearer from a major explosive shock wave. Proto-Tech Armor can change its size and shape to fit the wearer. *'Proto-Tool:' Rook is adapted to using the Proto-Tool as a Sword, Bow, Grappling Hook, Blaster, Power Sword (with various forms), Detector, GPS, Pod Launcher and various other things. He has been shown to be an incredible marksman with the Proto-Tool many times. Note: Rook holds the only Proto-Tool in existence and himself has modified the tool. The Proto-Tech Armor was created by the Galvan for Rook. Gallery Custom proto bow.png|Custom Proto Bow proto bow.png|Default Proto Bow proto aiming feature.png|Proto Aiming Feature proto aiming feature 2.png|Proto Aiming Feature 2 Proto Auto Turret feature.png|Proto Auto Turret Feature proto blaster first form.png|Proto Blaster First Form proto blaster second form.png|Proto Blaster Second Form proto Detector.png|Proto Detector proto GPS.png|Proto GPS proto grappler.png|Proto Grappler proto pod launcher.png|Proto Pod Launcher proto rope.png|Proto Rope proto power sword.png|Proto Power Sword proto power sword second form.png|Proto Power Sword Second Form proto power sword third form.png|Proto Power Sword Third Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Aliens Category:Acrobats Category:Protagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Characters